


Compromises at the Supermarket

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max sees the drama of his fathers' first grocery shopping trip together.





	Compromises at the Supermarket

Holy crap, I can't believe it has been so long since I posted something in this series. May to be exact, when I finally completed **Miracle**. It's now October, almost Halloween and most of my fics since then have been wee Max, Mikey, Maxine, even young Alec2 stories.

Plus a few standalones. Including an entry to AO3's _sh_ficletinstruments collection _called **Chunky Peanut Butter and Fake Milk**. The rules of the collection limited the number of words to 500. But _**nciscsinycastleleveragelover **_wanted MORE. I figured the best way of doing that was to make it an Adventure and here we are.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on the keyboard of his laptop as he watches Magnus make hors d'oeuvres. Warlocks from all over the tri-state area are coming to the loft for a meeting. Normally Max would be at school, but he has no classes today. When he was younger and home for these meetings, he would sit beside Catarina on the sofa, drawing runes in a notebook. But he isn't interested in staying today.

Max wonders how many current warlocks have a problem with his ShadowHunter father. There's no way of knowing, since Max can't read minds, which is probably a good thing for _them_. Max giggles as he thinks of Mikey walking up to random warlocks and asking them point blank if they want to hurt _**his **_Daddy. The warlocks thinking that the cute as a button five year old is only joking, answer 'yes', and end up getting a rude awakening.

Going to the Institute and hanging out with his aunts and/or uncle is out of the question. The Clave is doing their yearly visit slash evaluation and he doesn't want to deal with them either.

Max sighs, "Come on, Poppa, give me something."

Magnus laughs as he puts the tray on the kitchen table, "Blueberry, I'm busy."

Max wrinkles his nose at the tray, "Is that caviar?"

"Yes, you can take one."

Max shakes his head, "No thank you, Poppa. Why don't you have real food at these meetings?"

"Because these people are not only warlocks, but guests in my home."

"And you give them mush to eat?"

"It's not mush, Max."

"Whatever, Poppa. Oh that reminds me, we need pasta."

Magnus sniffs as he returns to the counter, "We have plenty of pasta."

Max giggles, "Not for pasta salad."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Tomorrow is grocery day."

Max nods. He likes going food shopping with either father but he loves when he goes with both of them. He and Daddy laugh at everything Poppa picks up.

Max's eyes widen as an idea pops into his head. He types 'grocery shopping' into the program and waits.

He claps his hands as the program gives him a time to portal to. Magnus glances over, "Got something?"

Max giggles, "Yes, this should be interesting."

"What?"

Max syncs up his phone then shuts off the laptop, "I'll tell you when I get back." He runs to his room, drops the laptop on his bed, then runs back to the kitchen. He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Later, Poppa." He opens a portal.

Magnus laughs, "Have fun, blueberry."

Max giggles as he sets his invisibility glamour, "I hope to, bye." He leaves the loft.

Magnus laughs as he returns to his preparations.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out the portal into a supermarket. He recognizes it immediately as the one a few blocks from the loft. He walks around looking for his fathers. He finds them in the breakfast foods aisle.

Poppa is leaning against the shopping cart's handle shaking his head, "No, Alexander. We are only getting smooth peanut butter"

Max nods, _**that's all we have in the house now.**_

Daddy's holding a jar of Skippy Chunky, "Why not?"

"If you want to eat peanuts, then I'll get you a jar of Planters. It's called peanut _**butter**_, because it's spreadable."

Max giggles.

Daddy rolls his eyes, "You can spread chunky."

Max shakes his head, _**yeah but it's not the same, Daddy.**_

"But it doesn't spread properly."

Max nods, _**Poppa knows.**_

"What does that even mean, Magnus?"

Max giggles, _**it means no chunky peanut butter for you, Daddy.**_

Poppa shakes his head as he pushes the cart down the aisle, "It means, this conversation is closed."

Max giggles, _**Poppa won this round.**_

Daddy puts the jar back on the shelf with a loud sigh. Max giggles, _**poor Daddy.**_

Daddy walks to the jams and grabs a jar of grape jelly. He walks back to the cart.

Max giggles, _**round two.**_

Poppa pinches the bridge of his nose, "We have strawberry in the loft."

Max nods, _**only strawberry.**_

"I don't like strawberry, I like grape."

Max wrinkles his nose, _**we don't have grape at home.**_

Poppa sighs, "We don't need two kinds of jam." Max nods.

Daddy sighs loudly then walks back to the shelf and replaces the jar.

Max giggles, _**Daddy loses again.**_

Max sees Poppa put a box of Corn Flakes in the shopping cart. Max wrinkles his nose, _**yeck. Poppa why are you getting that?**_

Daddy takes a box of Cheerios off the shelf and walks to the shopping cart.

Max grins, _**I love Cheerios.**_

Poppa raises an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Cheerios."

"I can read the box, Alexander." Max giggles.

"They are like vampire fangs."

"What?"

"Good for digestion."

Max giggles, _**Daddy knows more about potions than I do.**_

Poppa smiles, "Well in that case, fine." Daddy puts the box in the shopping cart then leans over and kisses Poppa.

Max smiles, _**Daddy won this round and gets a kiss as a prize.**_

He follows his fathers to the frozen aisle. Max giggles as Daddy gets a carton of ice cream, _**butter pecan, dah.**_

Poppa rolls his eyes as Daddy puts the carton in the shopping cart, "Really, Alec? More nuts?" He slowly smiles, then winks at Daddy, "Sounds like you have a fetish."

Max's eyes widen, _**really Poppa? You are going to make ice cream about fathers' sex?**_

Daddy blushes, "Huh?"

Max giggles, _**I miss blushing Daddy.**_

Poppa laughs, "Never mind, Alexander."

Daddy nods, "Okay. What flavor do you like?"

"I don't like sweets." Poppa smiles as he grabs a handful of Daddy's shirt and pulls him closer for a kiss. He rubs his nose against Daddy's, "I stand corrected."

Max giggles, _**sweet ShadowHunter kisses.**_

Daddy looks at Poppa, confused, "Huh?"

"Your lips are the only sweets I need."

Daddy shakes his head, "You don't need to flirt with me, I'm already yours."

Max nods, _**forever and ever.**_

Poppa smiles, "True, I don't _need_ to, but I want to."

Daddy smiles then kisses Poppa.

Max smiles, _**never get enough fathers kissing.**_

Max follows Daddy and Poppa to the meat department.

Daddy picks up a pack of chicken breasts. Poppa raises an eyebrow, "Alexander, nuts _**and **_breasts, is there something you're not telling me?"

Max giggles, _**silly Poppa **_as Daddy rolls his eyes, "Really, Magnus?"

Poppa smiles, "I told you, I like flirting with my boyfriend."

Max smiles, _**soon to be husband, Poppa.**_

"Fine, what part do you like?"

Poppa winks, "I'm a thigh man myself." He eyes Daddy's legs, "Oh yes."

Max shakes his head, _**Poppa, control yourself.**_

"Really, Magnus?"

Max giggles, _**you say that a lot, Daddy.**_

Magnus smiles, "Fine, get both."

Daddy gets a pack of chicken thighs and puts both packs in the shopping cart, "Any other meat?" He puts up a hand, "Don't go there, Magnus, you know what I'm talking about."

Max giggles, _**yes enough fathers' sex comments, Poppa.**_

Poppa smiles, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alexander. Maybe some chopped meat for hamburgers?"

Max sniffs, _**nobody is buying the innocent act, Poppa.**_

Daddy nods and gets a pack of chopped meat. He brings it to the shopping cart, "We done here?"

Poppa nods, "Yes, let's move on."

Max follows his fathers to the dairy aisle.

Daddy grabs a bottle of almond milk.

Max wrinkles his nose, _**really Daddy?**_

Poppa puts a gallon of skim milk in the shopping cart, "Really, Alec?"

Max giggles.

Daddy looks at him confused, "Huh?"

Max giggles.

Poppa points at the bottle in Daddy's hand, "You drink that?"

"It tastes good."

Max shakes his head, _**if you say so, Daddy.**_

"They have it in the Institute?"

Max shakes his head, _**not that I know of, Poppa.**_

"No, Clary got it once and she let me taste it."

Max shakes his head, _**Aunt Clary? Nah, she doesn't drink that crap.**_

"Right. Whatever Alec, but you're the only one drinking fake milk."

Max nods, _**yeah milk comes from cows.**_

Daddy looks at the bottle, "How is it fake?"

"It's basically almonds and water."

Max nods, _**more like almond juice.**_

"Oh." He looks at the bottle again, then wrinkles his nose as he puts it back on the shelf.

Max giggles, _**Poppa wins another round.**_

Poppa smiles, "Good choice." He winks at Daddy, "Although I'm enjoying this nut fetish of yours."

Max shakes his head, _**Poppa you are in a public place, no fathers' sex comments.**_

Daddy sighs as he walks over to the breads. Poppa follows him, pushing the shopping cart. They both reach for the same wheat bread then smile at each other.

Max claps his hands, _**finally they agree on something.**_

Poppa takes Daddy's hand and kisses it, "Finally something we can agree on."

Max giggles, _**that's what I said.**_

Daddy smiles as he leans over and kisses Poppa, "Relationships are all about compromise."

Max nods, _**so true.**_

"Indeed they are. And shopping with you has been quite a challenge."

Max giggles, _**that it has, Poppa.**_

Daddy laughs as he puts the bread in the shopping cart. They walk towards the registers holding hands.

Max giggles, _**my fathers are so frigging soft.**_

He glances at his phone and smiles. A tiny fluffy adventure, hopefully the meeting is over. He opens a portal and leaves the supermarket.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks into the loft and mentally groans as he sees that the meeting is still going on. He drops his invisibility glamour and gives everybody a weak smile. Some of the warlocks nod or smile back, but a few glare at him.

Max kisses Magnus' cheek then sits next to Catarina on the sofa. She squeezes his hand then whispers, "You should have taken a little longer."

Max nods, "Yeah. Almost done?"

She nods, "Half hour or so to go."

Max sighs, "Damn." He tries to remember the hostile warlocks' names but he's drawing a blank. One in particular isn't paying attention to Magnus, but is still glaring at Max.

Max glares back at him. After a few minutes, Magnus snaps his fingers, "Chester, is there a problem?"

Max smirks as Chester jumps and looks at Magnus, "Uh, no."

Magnus nods, "Good." He continues with the meeting.

Max sighs and stands up. He kisses Catarina's cheek, "I'm going to my room." She nods. Max smiles at his father as he leaves the living room. He sits on his bed and powers on his laptop.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max looks up when he hears his name. Magnus is standing by the door, "Hey you."

Max giggles and stands. He walks over to his father and hugs him, "Daddy home?"

Magnus laughs, "He's in the kitchen making dinner."

"Awesome."

"And it's almost ready."

"More awesome." Magnus laughs as they walk to the kitchen. Max runs over to Alec and kisses his cheek, "Hello, Daddy."

Alec hugs his son, "Hey, blueberry. Set the table, please."

"Okay, Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "Daddy's boy."

Max giggles, "And Poppa's."

"Yeah, when Daddy isn't around." Max giggles as he brings plates to the table.

Alec kisses Magnus, "What can I say, I have that effect on warlocks."

Magnus sniffs, "Some warlocks."

Alec nods, "Good point." He pours water in glasses for everybody, "Time to eat."

They sit down and start eating.

Max giggles, "Corn flakes, Poppa?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"You like them?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

Max shakes his head, "Uh huh, you bought a box when you went shopping with Daddy."

Alec laughs, "What kind of adventure did you go on, blueberry?"

Max giggles, "You and Poppa went to the supermarket and kept getting distracted. Then what else is new."

Magnus chews as he thinks, "I haven't gotten a box of corn flakes since before we got married."

Max nods, "I guess this was the first time you went shopping together?"

Alec sniffs, "Nut fetish?"

Max giggles, "Yes, that was it. Really Daddy, almond milk?"

Magnus laughs, "Yeah, nipped that in the bud."

Alec shrugs, "It tasted good at the time."

Magnus sniffs, "Fake ass milk."

Max giggles, "Chunky peanut butter?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah, put an end to that as well."

"But I got my Cheerios."

Alec laughs, "Since you were a baby, it has been one of your favorite foods."

"So, what happened to the corn flakes, Poppa?"

Magnus shrugs, "I developed a liking for Cheerios and stopped eating them."

"Good choice, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "I remember the one time Poppa gave you corn flakes."

Max's eyes widen, "He did?" Magnus sighs.

"Yes. You were not even two. He put the bowl in front of you and handed you a spoon. You put the spoon in the bowl then just stared from the spoon to the bowl. Poppa told you to eat instead you dropped the spoon in the bowl. You folded your arms and shook your head."

Max giggles, "Then what happened, Daddy?"

"I emptied the bowl. Mind you, the corn flakes were way past their expiration date, not that it mattered, since you had no interest in eating them. I filled the bowl with Cheerios and put it in front of you." Alec smiles as he remembers, "You gave me a wide smile and started eating."

Magnus sniffs, "Daddy's boy."

Max pouts, "You were giving me corn flakes, bad Poppa."

"Whatever, Max."

"Whatever, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Those corn flakes may have been the box you bought that time. I don't think you got another box after that trip."

Max's eyes widen, "It would have been at least three years old? Yeck."

Magnus sniffs, "I could have given it to you with almond milk."

Max giggles, "Old cereal with fake milk, yummy."

Alec laughs, "Yes, Clary stopped getting it as well because Jace was giving her a hard time about it."

Magnus nods, "Because it's fake."

Max giggles, "So, Daddy, I thought you didn't like strawberry jam?"

Alec sighs, "At the time, all we had in the Institute was grape, so that's what I wanted."

Magnus nods, "Then you tried strawberry and changed your mind."

"Yes."

Max giggles, "Poppa, can't you control yourself when you're in public?"

"In regards to what?"

"Making fathers' sex comments?"

Magnus smiles, "When I'm with the man that I love, I want him to know I love him."

"Right, Poppa. _I'm a thigh man myself_. How corny is that?"

Alec laughs, "By the angel, I forgot about that. Yes, Magnus, that was too much, even for you."

Magnus smiles, "No, 'too much' would have been more along the lines of 'I like sausage'."

Max's jaw drops, "Poppa!"

Magnus nods, "See, _**that's **_too much."

Alec shakes his head, "I think it's time to clear the table." He stands.

Max stands, "I'll do the dishes, Daddy."

"You sure, blueberry?"

"Yes, Daddy." He helps Alec clear the table. He looks at Magnus, "So what's the deal with Chester?"

Magnus sighs, "He's from Florida and just moved to Jersey a few weeks ago."

Alec sits next to Magnus, "So?"

"So, he's of the mindset that ShadowHunters and DownWorlders shouldn't be associating unless it is for 'official' business."

Max sniffs, "Was he here when Daddy got home?"

"No, thank god, the meeting was over by then and everybody had already left."

"What's his issue with me?"

Magnus laughs, "His issue with you is that you call a _ShadowHunter _'Daddy'."

"And?"

Alec nods, "Blueberry, that's an issue with some ShadowHunters as well. Of course, they have kept that to themselves over the years, but I know."

Max sniffs, "Sucks to be jealous."

Magnus nods, "That it does."

Alec nods, "I've sent a few to other Institutes because of it."

Max dries his hands and walks over to Alec, "I love my Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek.

"And I love my blueberry."

Max hugs Magnus, "I love my Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "And I love my ass kissing son."

Max giggles, "What you talking about, Poppa?"

"Hmm, you knew I was going to say something, that's why you hugged me."

"No, Poppa."

"Sure, Max."

Alec shakes his head, "Are the dishes done?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. It's early, so how about we go into the city and see a show?"

Magnus smiles, "I can get us into **Hamilton**. I heard that Javier Muñoz has returned to do shows for a couple of weeks."

"That's great. Max?"

Max smiles, "Awesome."

Magnus nods as he and Alec stand. He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I had no idea how to end this, so I went for something silly.

Glances at my WiP and sighs. I have an idea for a NEW adventure, does that make me a bad person? Stay tuned.

As always, I love each and every one of you. xoxo


End file.
